


Sharing

by FanielThrasher



Series: Thrashult Moments [4]
Category: Daniel Thrasher - Fandom, RoomieOfficial - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanielThrasher/pseuds/FanielThrasher
Summary: Kittens weren't one of the things Joel particularly looked forward to, but he instantly grows to love them; in turn making Daniel love him even more than before.
Relationships: Joel Berghult/Daniel Thrasher
Series: Thrashult Moments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211873
Kudos: 1





	Sharing

While Daniel’s adrenaline ran high, Joel had dark circles underlining his eyes. Even the typically blinding blue was dimmer than usual; he was thoroughly exhausted.

“Babe,” Daniel prompted when he noticed tired eyes, “why don’t you just go to bed? Don’t worry about me.”

The pale face allowed a content grin. “I’m fine right here though…” his voice trailed off to a mumble as heavy eyelids concealed his now pale irises.

Daniel chuckled and placed his hand on Joel’s stomach. For a moment he just stared, watching his hand rise and fall steadily with the deep breaths of a singer. He even found himself breathing along with the movement, a wave of calm following.

He shook his head a little and blinked away a yawn.

“Well, I can put on a movie. What do you want to watch?”

“Anything, as long as I don’t have to move…” Joel muttered, nestling further into the couch and cradling a sleepy kitten.

Finding himself laughing again, Daniel reached for an Xbox controller through squinted eyes. He scrolled to his list on Netflix and picked a random movie because he knew neither of them would be awake for much longer--not at this rate.

He set down the controller and asked warmly, “Can you sit up for a sec, love? I’m gonna go make us some popcorn.”

Joel groaned as he lifted himself upright, being careful of the kittens and scooting them to the side.

“Alright. Thank you,” he gazed at the curly hair with the slightest smile. “Don’t be long, I was comfy!”

“I’ll make sure to put the microwave on triple power just for you!” Daniel called back. He heard the distinct giggle that made his own heart skip. He’d missed it.

\------------------------------------

The unmistakable aroma of popcorn wafted in from the kitchen and Joel’s stomach grumbled in response. Daniel strolled in with a small paper bag, steam dreamily fogging up his glasses, and he returned to his place on the couch.

Before he had even settled, both kittens appeared at his side with wide eyes and curious noses.

“Hey, back up!” he urged. “It’s not for you.”

A thought popped into Joel’s mind and, as usual, he spoke without hesitation.

“Aww, but look at them! Can’t we share?”

Daniel glared playfully. “I don’t know that we--”

In an instant, Joel had a piece of popcorn in his outstretched hand, which he offered to one of the cats. It sniffed, obviously confused, eventually eating the piece out of his hand.

His smile grew more energetic. “He likes it!”

Against every fatherly instinct in his body, Daniel grabbed a piece and fed it to the other kitten. Both men watched as it crunched on its new snack, joy radiating from their cheeks. Soon they sat back, just grinning at each other and their fuzzy babies sitting around the popcorn bag, without a care for time or sleep.

A movie still played in the background, but neither of them paid any attention to it.


End file.
